


Вечер в Париже

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: Вечер в Париже [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По заявке: Баки «графично изучает» Стива, сравнивает свои ощущения от Стива Тогда и Сейчас, что они могли раньше себе позволить, а что нет из-за габаритов и физических данных. Как Баки ощущал себя, когда был «больше», и теперь, когда Стив гораздо мощнее. Какие плюсы добавились, а по каким моментам Баки будет скучать и т.д. Можно добавить дёртитолк.





	Вечер в Париже

За окном шумит вечерний Париж, наконец-то свободный от немцев. Теплый сентябрьский ветер колышет занавески на распахнутом окне. Баки открыл его, чтобы хоть немного разбавить густой, острый запах секса, которым пропитан весь гостиничный номер. Стив лежит, раскинувшись на смятой постели. Он весь покрыт капельками пота, и влажная кожа поблескивает в свете бра. Кажется, он спит, но стоит только сделать шаг в сторону ванной, как раздается:

– Ба-а-аки. Куда ты? Иди ко мне.

– Сейчас вернусь, ополоснусь только.

Баки стоит под теплыми струями воды, наслаждаясь. Невиданная роскошь – настоящая ванная комната и даже с душем, и горячей воды сколько угодно благодаря нагревателю. Отель «Ритц» предоставляет героям все самое лучшее. Целых пять дней отдыха получили Ревущие Коммандос после уничтожения крупнейшего завода Гидры. Им скоро обратно, в холод, в грязь, под пули, и Баки не хочет терять ни минуты редкой возможности побыть только вдвоем. Вытеревшись, он смачивает теплой водой чистое полотенце и возвращается в комнату.

Стив, которого раньше пришлось бы искать на такой огромной кровати, сейчас занимает большую ее часть, лежа на животе и вытянувшись во весь свой немалый рост.

Совсем недавно надо было тщательно прятать от лучей солнца тонкую бледную кожу, которая моментально краснела и покрывалась россыпью веснушек, а теперь все тело словно облито жидким золотом еще не сошедшего летнего загара. Но веснушки по-прежнему можно рассмотреть: на плечах – когда прикусываешь их, на носу – когда покрываешь лицо поцелуями.

Баки подходит и начинает легкими движениями обтирать Стива, от затылка до пяток. Из подушек доносится удовлетворенный вздох.

– Спасибо. До ванной я бы не дошел. Так хорошо сейчас, даже шевелиться не хочется.

Баки больше ласкает, чем вытирает. Целует влажный затылок, дует на короткие волоски, и Стив вздрагивает всем телом, как всегда. Широченная спина, словно у древнегреческого бога, никаких выступающих позвонков, которые раньше Баки любил пересчитывать губами, но местечко под правой лопаткой все такое же чувствительное: стоит слегка прикусить – и Стив стонет, выгибаясь.

Узкая талия, всегда была такой. Но раньше Баки мог почти обхватить ее двумя ладонями, а теперь получается только ногами, притягивая к себе, чтобы острее, глубже, сильнее.

Округлые, твердые как мрамор ягодицы. Как же Баки их любит. Никогда не мог удержаться, хоть и всегда старался быть аккуратным со своим мальчиком, но все равно оставлял на них следы зубов и пальцев. Теперь-то можно не нежничать, но хочется. Баки проводит языком по влажной ложбинке и чувствует, как замирает Стив. Покрывает поцелуями упругие полушария, прикусывая, оставляя метку «Мое».

Бережно обтирает длинные сильные ноги, слишком сильные, поначалу казалось, что Стив сломает ему ребра, стискивая на пике оргазма. Но зато их так удобно забрасывать на плечи и, не боясь навредить, сгибать пополам, стараясь стать еще ближе. А если пощекотать языком под коленками, Стив зафыркает и начнет выворачиваться – «смешинка», которая там жила, никуда не делась. Баки берет в руки ступни. Теперь они не холодные, как ледышки, и не помещаются в ладонях. Косточки на пальцах натерты сапогами, и Баки целует каждый палец.

Стив возмущенно шипит:

– Прекрати, что ты творишь?

– Перевернись, надо тебя всего очистить.

– Я не грязный, чтоб меня чистить. Не хочу смывать с себя твой запах. Брось, иди ко мне.

– Капитан, выполняйте приказ.

Стив поворачивается, раскидывает широко руки, словно говоря: «Я весь твой, делай со мной что хочешь». Припухшие губы манят так, что удержаться совершенно невозможно, и так хорошо, что и не надо, ведь рядом нет чужих внимательных глаз. И Баки целует, лижет, засасывает, пока хватает дыхания. Теперь именно ему, а не Стиву. Господи, будь Эрскин жив, он был в ногах у него валялся, благодаря за то, что уже не нужно прислушиваться к каждому глубокому вздоху мелкого, гадая – это от удовольствия или начинается приступ.

Стив обхватывает, прижимает к себе. Руки словно из стали: мощные, тяжелые, горячие. Баки смеется.

– Отпусти, я привык доводить дело до конца.

Стив недовольно ворчит, но размыкает объятия. Баки подносит к губам его пальцы. Длинные, изящные пальцы художника, сейчас на них мозоли от кромки щита, но они такие же чувствительные. Втянуть в рот кончики, облизать, зажать зубами, и у Стива в глазах уже полыхает пожар. Как же он злился в Бруклине, когда Баки украдкой проделывал такое в темном углу танцплощадки, дома превращался в настоящего дьявола и заставлял всю ночь сходить с ума, глуша стоны подушкой, чтобы не услышали соседи. Баки проводит мягкой тканью от ладоней до плеч. Вот они – веснушки.

_«Эй, мелкий, интересно, я смогу слизать их, если очень постараюсь?»_

_«Иди к черту. Облизывай свою Дот.»_

Стив ужасно ревновал, хотя Баки поклянется чем угодно, что после первого тихого «люблю» он ни к одной девчонке под юбку не залез, только целовал в щечки, так, чтобы все видели, вот он какой – Баки Барнс, с ним поосторожнее, тот еще гулена. А вернувшись домой, успокаивал своего ревнивца, нежил, заласкивал, зацеловывал, всем собой говоря: «Я только твой».

Стив уже весь дрожит от нетерпения, но пока рано. Баки самому стыдно, но он не может удержаться. Отбрасывает полотенце и обхватывает ладонями мощные грудные мышцы. Честное слово, это настоящие сиськи. Вот уж что изменилось сильнее всего, даже не помещаются в руку. Отказать себе в удовольствии сжать эти «холмы разврата», свести вместе, уткнуться между ними, глубоко вдыхая родной запах, совершенно невозможно. Стив ворчит недовольно:

– Ну сколько можно. Я тебе что, девчонка?

– Много ты понимаешь, ни у одной девчонки не видел такой красоты.

Соски такие же маленькие и острые, как раньше, и стали еще чувствительней. Стоит подуть – и сразу твердеют. А уж если долго облизывать, посасывать, легко касаясь кромкой зубов, то можно даже заставить Стива кончить, всего раз сжав головку члена. Кстати, о члене. Честно говоря, Баки слегка трусил, когда первый раз удалось остаться наедине, мало ли что там выросло вместо привычных семи дюймов, но, видимо, этот орган изначально был совершенством.

Баки смотрит в любимые глаза, не изменившиеся ни капли, и видит там такое же неизменное «Я твой».

Коварно улыбаясь, Баки оглаживает член Стива по всей длине, потирает уздечку, выбивая тихий вскрик, и, наклоняясь к лицу, прямо в губы шепчет:

– Я тут подумал, у тебя теперь такие сильные руки, сможешь удержать меня на весу? Давно хотел побыть на твоем месте.

Совершенно непонятно как, но через пару секунд Стив уже прижимает его к стене, подхватив под задницу. Хмурится притворно, словно взвешивая, и говорит:

– Конечно, удержу. Но сначала дай теперь мне на тебя посмотреть.


End file.
